According To Plan
by coin operated boii
Summary: Axel has a plan to free Naminé from the clutches of the Organization. But sometimes things just don’t go the way one wants them to.


**Title:** According to Plan

**Summary –** Axel has a plan to free Naminé from the clutches of the Organization. But sometimes things just don't go the way one wants them to.

**Rating** – PG-13

**Pairing **– Axel/ Naminé

**Warning(s)** – Some language. Possibly OOCness. Character death.

**A/N** – This was written for a good friend of mine who got me into liking Akunami. I didn't like the pairing but now I really do xD I know it's not a very popular pairing but I hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER** – I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

It had all gone to Hell.

How had it turned like that in such a short amount of time?

One second things were going according to plan and the next the shit had hit the fan.

Most of the Organization members stationed at Castle Oblivion were either dead or about to be.

Larxene and Vexen had been taken care of.

Lexaeus and Zexion were well on their way to join them.

He'd started it with a particular goal in mind but that'd changed as soon as he'd met her.

It seemed like a corny line from an old romantic song.

'_I fell in love with you and you opened my eyes. Suddenly I saw the world under a different light.'_

Except he lacked a heart and had no love to offer. But the shadow of such a strong feeling was good enough for him. It had to be. Otherwise what he'd just done had served no purpose at all.

He'd meant to get Roxas back.

His best friend and partner.

Instead he'd tried to free her.

And everything had been going so well, so smooth and without complications that for a second there Axel had believed things would go exactly according to plan.

But plans are not perfect, especially those with modifications in the making.

He couldn't run, at least not anymore, so he wobbled and dragged himself down the hall to where the memory witch's room was located in the far end. Had he been alive he would've left a trail of blood, but being a Nobody had its advantages. At least he didn't have to worry about dirtying the floor. He knew he had to act fast or his efforts would prove to be for nothing. He stopped at the door, leaning against it for support and to catch his non-existent breath before a gloved hand grasped the doorknob. He slammed the door opened and stumbled inside, almost falling but catching himself just in time and standing as straight as he could.

The petite artist's head snapped up when the door hit the wall and innocent, cerulean eyes widened at the sight. Her hold on the green crayon had loosened and she almost dropped the sketchbook resting atop her folded legs. "A-Axel!" her shy, soft voice squeaked out.

The redhead offered a wry smirk. He could barely stand up and the effort was depleting what was left of his energy. But he was as proud as he was stubborn and wasn't willing to show the obvious weakness that lay stark naked to her eyes.

How could he fake being fine when darkness was pouring out of his body like small waterfalls, all strategically placed so he couldn't stop the inevitable?

"That's my name, don't wear it out," he said, sporting a lazy but pained look.

She hesitated, unsure of what to do. However the redhead didn't give her enough time to finish deciding on a course of action as he took another unsteady step towards her. His face fell and a grave expression soon replaced the fake bravado. "Marluxia is on his way," he said and the statement sent shivers running down the blonde's spine. However what made her stop cold were his next words. "You have to get out of here."

Crayon and sketchbook were quickly discarded and thrown to the floor as Naminé stood up. The redhead raised an arm and a hand in a 'stop' gesture. "There's no time to spare," he said, his voice strained and softer.

The blonde shook her head, silky sunflower strands of hair swaying with the motion, "I'm not going to abandon you."

The fire tamer let out a hollow laugh that racked his body even more. He waved her off before he swallowed thickly. He knew there was no hope for him, why even bother? He probably had a few minutes at most. "I'll meet up with you outside," he said.

Axel was a master liar but Naminé took pride in the fact that most of the time she could tell when he lied. So she knew; this time more than ever, that he was lying. That didn't stop her from wanting to believe him though. "Really," he said, stressing the word, "I'll see you in a few."

The blonde hesitated, shaking her head. Tears threatened to prick at her eyes and she wondered if what she felt was real or fake. "I-I'm not going to—"

And he knew she hadn't bought it. Not that he would've either if someone in his condition told him that. He'd never begged before in his life but the words were blurted out in something akin to desperation laced with resignation. "Please. Marluxia will be here any second…you have to leave."

The blonde looked up at him; eyes wide, lip trembling and small body shaking. She rushed forward and hugged the man, sniffing loudly and holding onto him as if her life depended of it. A gloved hand fell on top of her head while the other rose to point off to the side. He managed to get a portal open. The gateway to her freedom.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her arms-length away. Jade-green locked with oceanic-blue and he bent down to plant a kiss on her forehead, "See you on the other side," he murmured against her ear before he pushed her into the portal.

"A-Axel…!" the artist cried out, arms flailing as she stumbled and fell backwards into the swirling darkness. The last thing she saw was the other door being thrown open and a furious Marluxia standing in the doorway before everything turned black and the portal closed.

"Number Eight," the Graceful Assassin spat out.

The redhead turned around, fake bravado radiating like the darkness that spilled from his body. A smug grin formed its way into the man's features but Axel didn't bother to call his charkams, "Marluxia."

The fury in Marluxia's eyes drowned out whatever frustration he felt at the moment and blended with a perfect amount of loath as he called upon his scythe. "You traitor…" the man's deadly glare and low voice got no reaction from the wounded Nobody, "You…fucking traitor…"

"Traitor? Why don't you look in a mirror," the Flurry of Dancing Flames retorted with a snort.

It didn't matter what happened to him anymore.

Naminé was safe. And that was all that mattered.

So when the Graceful Assassin rushed forward to finish Number Eight off the redhead barely flinched, barely moved, barely blinked.

The swift blade cut through him, spilling more darkness and slicing through like a hot knife through butter.

His body fell forward, smug grin vanishing and dull forest-green eyes closing.

'_Naminé…'_

'…_**Naminé…'**_

His eyes never finished closing and he never hit the floor.

His body disintegrated. Small swirls of dark energy separating and floating away like small clouds of cotton-candy before melting.

And he remembered having a sense of fulfillment.

Because it didn't matter what happened to him. As long as Naminé was alive and well.

Because some things just don't go according to plan, but sometimes the end result is satisfying.

And that's it! I hope you all liked it and thank you for reading!

Criticism is always welcomed and so are reviews!


End file.
